Most electronic devices transmit and receive content data to and from other electronic devices through a wireless interface. For example, such a wireless interface includes a Wireless Fidelity (WiFi), a WiFi-Direct, a Near Field Communication (NFC), and the like.
One issue that affects the use of the wireless interface is that a setting up of a wireless communication link is complex. Further, a conventional wireless connection method has inconvenience in use because a corresponding communication module has to be manually activated.
Meanwhile, when an out of band channel is used, a wireless connection procedure can be simplified in comparison with the above-mentioned general wireless interfaces.
Device identification information should be stored in order to wirelessly connect electronic devices with one another, which includes a network address of 48 bits, a device identifier of 8˜258 bits, an authorization information/encryption type of 2˜4 bits, and authorization information of 14-256 bits. Therefore, entire capacity of the out of band channel must be 72-564 bits.
However, the out of band channel has a problem in that a data rate is slow and a small amount of data is transmitted.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.